A movement device such as a linear guide includes a track body, a moving body, and a roller. The moving body includes a load roller rolling passage, a no-load roller rolling passage, and a roller direction-change passage.
The moving body is formed by mounting a cover body on both end surfaces of a moving body main body. The roller endlessly circulates between the track body and the moving body, and the track body and the moving body move relative to each other.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-101678, filed May 15, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Roller direction-change passages are formed in both the moving body main body and the cover body in the moving body. The following Patent Document 1 discloses a moving body in which an inner peripheral portion of a roller direction-change passage is formed on an end surface of a moving body main body and an outer peripheral portion of the roller direction-change passage is formed in a cover body mounted on the end surface.